orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Marisol Gonzales
Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales is a main character and an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Jackie Cruz. She is best friends with Maritza Ramos. Personality Flaca is one of the youngest inmates and is shown to be very emotional, ironic, positive, and a little nerdy at times. She sometimes genuinely believes myths, and urban legends. However, she is intelligent and literate, as is shown when she corrects the grammar of another inmate while putting together the prison newsletter or when she talks about art. Furthermore, she knows the story of Steve Jobs, and she is very experienced in social media, and this makes her start making videos on YouTube together with her best friend, Maritza. She is outspoken, outgoing, and sarcastic. She is very interested in pop culture and celebrities. In flashbacks, Flaca was shown to be a typical goth teenager who wore dark make-up, dark clothes, and listened to Depeche Mode and the Smiths. She tries to retain some of this look in prison, drawing tears with liquid eye-liner, using dark lipstick sometimes, or putting her prison trousers on in her socks, to have something that distinguishes her from other inmates. Flaca cares a lot about her appearance, and she likes to be the center of attention. At the beginning of the series she may seem aggressive, like when she and Taystee beat each other up in a brawl for a King Cone, but over time it becomes clear that she is also a very humane and selfless person. Sometimes she proves to be also a profound person, like when she tells Blanca that she has to look at people more deeply, because people want to be good, but they sometimes get into trouble. Friendship is very important to her, and that's why she is very loyal, especially with her best and inseparable friend Maritza, for whom she would do anything. Physical Appearance Flaca has a youthful appearance and is thin (her nickname in Spanish). She has dark hair and commonly wears thick eyeliner. She often has an unfilled teardrop drawn under both eyes, but it is not a real tattoo and despite appearances, has no prison or gang significance, but it's just her mark. In season six, she loses the eye make-up. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Flaca's flashbacks, see here. Flaca was born in 1992. She grew up with a single mother, a seamstress, who made dresses similar to expensive brands and sewed fake designer labels into them. Inspired by this, she sold fake LSD (made out of paper and water) to her fellow high school students to make money. One of her clients, Jason was suicidal and reacted to the placebo effect of the "drugs" by jumping off the top of the school building while on his "high." She was then arrested for fraud and endangerment. Flaca's boyfriend, Ian, owns a Vespa (moped), and is referred to by Flaca as "the king of molly" in New York. Season One Flaca is first introduced into the series within the episode “Tit Punch” and is seen briefly in the rec room alongside fellow inmates Poussey and Taystee. Flaca becomes hostile when Taystee left her open ice cream in the freezer and the two begin to fight, the fight is eventually split up and officers enter soon after. Flaca works in electrical. In “Imaginary Enemies”, Luschek has her give an example to Piper on how the tools are withdrawn and deposited. She remains behind with the electrical crew and is seen listening to Caputo’s warning about the stolen tool, Mendez pats her down to assure she hasn’t attempted to hide it. Flaca plays dominoes with Aleida, Gloria and Maritza. The topic of conversation soon turns to the chicken which Red is searching for and how it may be used to smuggle drugs into prison, Maritza and Flaca both seem very interested in the potential money that could be made if they find said drugs and both leave the game in order to find the bird themselves. Flaca is seen briefly playing dominoes with Maritza as Taystee enters bragging about her new found control over the television. The two later share a brief argument about which radio station they should listen to. The argument gets heated and the two get to their feet, as do many other inmates, as Healy enters. Both Flaca and Maritza begin to blame one another, with many inmates blaming each other in the commotion, Healy shouts again and decides to bring back the woman’s advisory council. Later at lunch, the Latinas begin to talk about the council, Maritza plans to step forward and take the council role to represent them, with her main campaign slogan being “if you want more pizza, vote for Maritza”. Many of the table's occupants laugh at her as she tries to defend her point, stating that the food is “American and shit”. Flaca corrects her, telling her its Italian and calls her a fucking idiot. Maritza asks if Flaca has anything better and she reveals her to plans to run for the position also. Maritza then mocks her stating her slogan would be “Vote for Flaca, Puta’s full of caca”. Flaca gets angry and goes to hit Maritza before Aleida manages to stop her. When giving her speech to the Latinas, Flaca proves very confident and popular among her peers; much to Maritza’s dismay. After the speeches are over, when the inmates begin to rap and dance, Flaca can be seen among the crowd enjoying herself as she watches her fellow inmates perform. Both Flaca and Maritza are very disappointed when it is discovered that Maria Ruiz was picked to represent them. Flaca alongside Maritza, Cindy, Poussey and Suzanne all volunteer to scare young delinquents to hopefully prevent them from reoffending in later life and ending up in prison. Cindy and Flaca both intimidate a young offender named Rebecca, it seemingly works as she seems very frightened by the pair; the tour continues and Flaca with the other prisoners continue to scare the delinquents. After following the task assigned and scaring the children, Flaca can be seen supporting one of them as she leaves, saying that she knows that they are good kids and that she believes in them but is interrupted by screams as a disabled delinquent is attacked in the toilets by Pennsatucky. Flaca is seen briefly with Gloria and Maritza; they come to bring food to Tricia’s memorial gathering. Flaca mentions that although she didn’t talk to Tricia very much she always seemed nice and that she had a good vibe. Flaca and Maritza both show-off their dirty-dancing skills to Sophia and Sister Ingalls in hopes of securing a part in the show, both of them seem surprised when they aren't chosen to participate. Later in the day, Flaca can be seen fulfilling her new role in the kitchen, preparing food with Maritza, Maria and Daya who states that preparing food together like they are is like Christmas at home. Flaca says that a difference is that her uncle Fernando isn’t around to stick his hand down her pants, in Spanish. Daya asks her to speak English and Flaca instead tells her to learn Spanish. While in the kitchen Flaca and Maritza teach Daya a dance, she struggles and they offer to show her again before Bennett orders them to stop. Flaca tells him to lighten up as it is the holidays, but Bennett continues to remain cold. The pair walk away and Flaca mutters in Spanish that “Daya needs to tell her boyfriend to lighten up”. Daya becomes defensive stating that she knows some Spanish and that he is not her boyfriend, which annoys Bennett further, both Flaca and Maritza giggle as they watch the argument they had caused. When the tampered-with oven spurts out flames and lights Gina on fire, both Flaca and Maritza scream. Maritza quickly grabs the fire extinguisher and puts Gina out while Flaca shuts the oven door. Although Flaca and Maritza are not in the Christmas Pageant, they can be seen in the crowd watching. When Rosa/Joseph tells Lorna/Mary to lay down in the straw, Flaca calls out a sexual joke causing everyone in the audience to erupt into laughter. Bell shuts the girls up and scowls at Flaca and Maritza. After this Maritza states that they should’ve been up there and Flaca agrees. Season Two In Season Two, she gets voted "Best Outfit" at the mock job fair. She attempts to win it by flirting with the judge. ("Looks Blue, Tastes Red"). Later, she starts to work with Piper, Daya and Morello on the Prison Newsletter. Season Three After a work aptitude test, Flaca gets reassigned to work at the Whispers Lingerie factory in Litchfield. She believes this to be due to how well she performed on the test when in reality the inmates were randomly selected. This drives a wedge between her friendships with the other Latina women, who are all continuing to work in the kitchen ("Fake It Till You Fake It Some More"). Flaca is one of the inmates that agrees to wear panties for Piper to smuggle out of prison and sell. After finding a protest flyer by the discontent prison staff, Flaca decides to demand more incentive from Piper beyond Ramen noodle flavor packets. Piper obliges, offering to pay cash through a card on the outside to each of the inmates. After explaining the new payment system, Piper fires Flaca from her panty-smuggling operation. Flaca apologizes to Piper and begs for her job back, stating that she wants to help her mother who is sick with lymphoma. Piper reluctantly rehires Flaca but for a lower wage ("Trust No Bitch"). Season Four Flaca reveals that her mother is now palliative, saying sadly to Maritza, "If I'm looking for a positive, I guess I don't gotta get her anything for Christmas". Flaca and Maritza later quit Piper's panty selling business in favor of Maria's instead and is later involved in Maria's heroin-smuggling business. Flaca comforts Maritza after she is held at gunpoint and made to eat a live baby mouse by a new CO. She participates in the peaceful protest and the prison riot at the end of the season. Season Five Flaca was upset that Ramos was part of the riot without her, claiming they were 'Flaritza' and do everything together. Flaca and Maritza start a prison-based beauty guru YouTube channel and gain many views. In "Stormy Weather", when they are escorted out of prison many fans are there awaiting them with posters and cheer and scream for them. When lining up for the transport buses to their next unknown location they are split up, being put on separate buses. Flaca is left crying and Maritza calls out that she loves her. Season Six Flaca has been moved to Litchfield Max following the events of Season 5 and is sent to work in janitorial. After Max's radio host is pulled off the air, Flaca goes to audition to be the new host. She asks several inmates to join as her cohost, including Lorna, who tries to make the show about herself which leads Flaca to ignore her. She also deflects Nicky's offer, as she's too comedic and the show is about gossip. She meets Cindy in the gynecologists line and the two joke, making the whole line laugh. She and Cindy get picked by Luschek to be the new hosts of the radio show. ("State of the Uterus") She gets angry for Cindy lying on the floor (due to her back pains). Later, she reads a note from anonymous (actually planted by Cindy) which tells the story of Cindy's betrayal, (which Cindy wanted advice for from Flaca). She begins talking about how much she misses her bestfriend, Maritza, but she calls the anonymous (Cindy) selfish, undeserving of frienship and that they should suffocate which causes Cindy to snap and push the table at Flaca, storming off.("Break the String") Gloria talks to Flaca and asks to be her cohost while Cindy's out. Flaca agrees. She complains about Cindy and her backpain being annoying, thinking it's something to do with her being jewish. After Gloria's anti-''Fantasy Inmate'' speech, she announces that the mic was off. Gloria is taken to SHU. ("Double Trouble") Relationships Romantic *Maritza Ramos (best friend; kissed) - Flaca and Maritza were both depressed as they felt they were wasting their lives inside prison. Flaca mentions that they will never look hotter. They share a kiss, but realise they are both decidedly straight. *Ian (boyfriend; seen in flashback) Family *Theresa Gonzales (mother) *Marco (brother) *Pedro (brother) *Fernando (uncle) Friends *Maritza Ramos (best friend; kissed) - ''See Flaritza for more information. ''Flaca and Maritza were both depressed as they felt they were wasting their lives inside prison. Flaca mentions that they will never look hotter. They share a kiss, but realise they are both decidedly straight. *Gloria Mendoza *Dayanara Diaz *Aleida Diaz *Maria Ruiz *Blanca Flores *Piper Chapman *Lorna Morello Muccio *Ouija *Ramona Pidge *Zirconia *Cat (High school bestfriend, before incarceration) *Cindy Hayes *Nicky Nichols Enemies * Thomas Humphrey *Taystee (pushed; later rivals) - During Piper's early days at the prison, Flaca and Taystee brawled over an ice cream in the rec room for everyone to see. Later, they went head to head to win the job fair, Flaca came second, despite her best efforts. *Frieda Berlin - Threatened Flaca and said "Aren't you cute? Did you get caught up in your boyfriend's drug game? You know what I did? Cut my husband's dick off with a butcher knife and it wasn't even sharp." Memorable Quotes Gallery Marisolgrammar1.gif Tumblr n6uiubsIg81qaedvuo4 r1 250.gif 11667446 705993139506132 9052074107755999960 n.jpg Flacaleon.gif Trivia *Flaca means skinny in Spanish. *Though the exact fate of the boy who took her fake LSD and then jumped off the school roof was not stated, he presumably survived. Had he died, then Flaca would have been convicted of first-degree murder under the "felony murder" doctrine, which states that any death that results (directly or indirectly) from committing a felony shall be charged as such. However, she draws on a teardrop, which in Latino cultures represents having a body count, suggesting that she has caused the death of someone. *Flaca appears to have suffered from pubic lice in the past as she explains to the nurse while being under examination due to a bed bugs infestation, "I got them when I was 15, and then, like, 19, and then other times, but I never got in on my arms." She also reveals that she's never been "near nobody's cha-cha." Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Kitchen Staff Category:Whispers Employee Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Electrical Workers Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Builder Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters